Supernatural Strength
The ability to be stronger than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. An advanced version of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Abnormal/Advanced/Immense/Super/Superhuman/Unnatural Strength Capabilities Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieved by any method of training. Applications *The user can lift objects that are heavy for normal humans. *Constriction and Crushing due to the extreme strength of the user. *Earthquakes through stomping on the ground. *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Strength Combat by combining one's own augmented strength in their combat skills. *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strike Techniques *Crushing *Cutting *Impale *Megaton Punch *Megaton Kick *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Sonic Boom Generation *Tear Apart Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *''Supernatural Strength'' **Type I: Being able to lift up from cars to trucks, buses, and other vehicles of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. *Absolute Strength: Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands. Associations *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Raw Power *Strength Infinitum *Supernatural Condition *Supernatural Speed Limitations *Can be overpowered by Absolute Strength. *Could take time for a user to control their strength in order to handle mundane things and people without harming or destroying them. *May be suspect for Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Known Users See Also: Super Strength. *Micheal J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) *Tex (Red vs. Blue) *Abidus the Wise (TF2 Freak) *Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) *Behemoth (TF2 Freak) *Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) *BLU Nnnngh Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) *Destroyer (TF2 Freak) *Erzengel (TF2 Freak) *Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) *Heavydile (TF2 Freak) *Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) *Painis Cupcake (TF2 Freak) *Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) *Penance (TF2 Freak) *Robosol (TF2 Freak) *Sentinel (TF2 Freak) *Soldine (TF2 Freak) *Tella (TF2 Freak) *Juggernaut (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Nameless/Interesting Spy (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Phantom (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Titan (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery Abidus the Wise.png|Since he's a Mystical Metahuman, Abidus the Wise (TF2 Freak) is unnaturally strong, allowing him to lift much heavier things that require beyond natural strength to carry, can deliver devastating blows to enemies that are malevolent, and can also break down doors as well much easier with little effort. Australium-Bot.png|Since the Australium-Bot (TF2 Freak) possesses Supernatural Body because of the material that he’s been manufactured through called australium, his level of strength is beyond what’s naturally possible, allowing him to lift much more heavier vehicles, deliver extremely brutal blows to his enemies, and can also destroy walls made out of concrete. Behemoth (TF2 Freak).png|Behemoth (TF2 Freak) is monstrously strong, allowing him to lift vans/trucks, and injure almost all of his opponents/victims by tearing off their limbs. BLU Nnnngh Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Being a Demon-Zombie Hybrid, BLU Nnnngh Sniper’s (TF2 Freak) strength is beyond natural, allowing him to go toe to toe with most foes of angelic origin. Christian Brutal Sniper Strength Showcase.gif|Christian Brutal Sniper (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to dismember people bare handed and easily handle large weaponry. Crazy Machine.jpg|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) Destroyer Strength Showcase.gif|Destroyer (TF2 Freak) can send an opponent yards away from him with a simple flying punch. Erzengel.png|Potentially, Erzengel's (TF2 Freak) strength rivals Nightmare Medic's, allowing him to brutally pummel Demons, lift vehicles, etc. with little muscle fatigue. Giant Pyrogun-Bot.png|Due to his size, Giant Pyrogun-Bot (TF2 Freak) has incredible strength, allowing him to crush opponents and pick up cars to throw them at his enemies. Heavydile Strength Showcase.gif|Heavydile (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to not only tear apart an opponent's limbs, but also lift heavier boats with ease. Painis Cupcake Strength Showcase.gif|Painis Cupcake's (TF2 Freak) strength allows him to tear apart his opponents with bare hands, slam them against the wall to explode, and destroy virtually anything. Penance Strength Showcase.gif|Penance (TF2 Freak) is monstrously strong for a regular Angel. For example, he can brutally twist a Pyrodemon’s neck by simply punching him, he can lift objects that are much bigger than him, etc. Mastermind Vagineer.png|Like all BLU Vagineers, the Mastermind Vagineer (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to challenge the strongest of opponents, and lift things that require beyond natural strength to carry them. Nightmare Medic Strength Showcase.gif|Nightmare Medic’s (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to easily lift an opponent/victim with one arm, and killing/knocking out opponents/victims. Original Vagineer Supernatural Strength.gif|The Original Vagineer's (TF2 Freak) strength allows feats like punching holes through armor and tossing heavy vehicles. Robosol Strength Showcase.gif|Robosol (TF2 Freak) kicks a heavy metal door open. Sentinel Strength and Durability Showcase.gif|Sentinel (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to whack his hand into Soul Scout’s giving him a bloody nose, turn over/lift heavy vehicles, and break down virtually thin metal walls. Soldine Strength Showcase.gif|Soldine (TF2 Freak) is strong enough to lift a freight train and punch opponents sending them flying away. Tella Energy Exoskeleton.gif|Tella’s (TF2 Freak) strength allows her to defeat and knock out Madic in one punch. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut’s (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) immense strength allows him to tear off an enemy's or victim’s limbs clean off, and it gives him the capability of overturning heavier vehicles to use for cover or as unorthodox weapons. Nameless Spy.png|As a sub-power to Supernatural Fitness, Nameless/Interesting Spy’s (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) strength is beyond the natural level, allowing him to pummel and kill much weaker villains with his own strength, he can carry things that require the ability of beyond natural strength to lift, and he can also easily dismantle robots piece by piece. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Titan.png|Thanks to his technologically-enhanced stature, Titan’s (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) strength is immensely high, allowing him to brutally pummel his opponents or victims with little effort as well as lifting heavier vehicles and hurling them at his enemies. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Phantom.png|Phantom's (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is superior in terms of strength power. Micheal J. Caboose RVB.png|Though unintelligent and EXTREMELY unskilled with weaponry, Micheal J. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) possesses tremendous physical strength when angry or in simple situations. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries